You Belong With Me
by CreddieShipper
Summary: Does Freddie stop loving Carly after he finds out she's dating Sam? What does Carly think of this? Creddie Story. A little Cam. Based off the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.


**Author's Note: I do not own the song or iCarly.**

Freddie Benson always dreamt of Carly Shay being his blushing bride. No matter how many times Carly rejected him there was always a gleam of hope for him. Unfortunately, Freddie found out Carly and Sam were both bi and been secretly dating. Neither girls could denie it when Freddie caught them making out in the _iCarly_ studio. It devastated Carly to know Freddie had been hurt that way, but she couldn't help her feelings at the time. Her social life with guys hadn't turn out so good. Carly never told Freddie she started to fall for him. Instead she decided to forget guys for the most part and set her sights on a girl. That girl turned out to be Sam Puckett who all this time crushed on Carly but never told. Signs pointed to the truth about Sam like when Freddie accidentally put the video of Carly and Sam making fun of Ms. Briggs' boobs on _Splashface_.

"This user says 'Carly YOU'RE HOTT!'. Its true", Freddie bluntly put it.

"You are", Sam agreed jokingly.

"Stop", Carly annoyingly replied.

Carly just ignored Sam's comment, but Sam really felt it. There was something about Carly's chocolate colored hair and eyes,slender body and pearly white teeth that made Sam go wild. On a day of rehearsing for _iCarly_, Sam decided its time to admit her feelings for Carly no matter who it hurts. Of course Sam didn't care if Freddie received a broken heart. Sam hated Freddie with a passion and would torture him when the opportunity presented itself.

Freddie's heart rips into two when his worst enemy Sam and the love of his life Carly are together. He knows he could be a better spouse. Hell he would jump out in front of a speeding car to save Carly even if it took his own life. Just like Jack saved Rose from the freezing water in _Titanic_. Thats how much he cared about her. Sam wouldn't do that.

Recently, Carly and Sam were having some problems. Sam became the obsessive girlfriend. Always calling and texting. Taking every single word Carly says seriously even if Carly meant it as a joke.

**Your On The Phone With Your Girlfriend. Shes Upset.**

**Shes Goin' Off About Something That You Said.**

**Cuz She Doesn't Get Your Humor Like I Do..**

Another day. Another iCarly webcast. Tensions still rose high in the air as Carly seemed to be upset at Sam. With the possibility of a breakup between the two, Freddie still had hope. He hate seeing Carly upset, but this may be his only other shot. Selfish or not.

"In five, four, three, two.."

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm her girl Sam"

"And this is iCarly!" {Applauses}

After another successful webcast, the trio sat on the beanbag chairs and started to listening to music on their Pear Pods. Freddie liked all type of music, but love Christian Hip Hop and Rap. Sam on the other hand could not stand the type of music Freddie and Carly listened. Another thing Carly and Sam _didn't_ have in common and Freddie and Carly did.

**I'm In The Room. Its A Typical Tuesday Night.**

**I'm Listening To The Kind Of Music She Doesn't Like.**

**She'll Never Know Your Story Like I Do..**

The next day at school there was an assembly. While Freddie got to the gym bleachers early, Sam and Carly came in late and sat near the bottom. Where Freddie sat near the top. Carly looked amazingly beautiful. She wore some nice looking jeans with a few holes. Freddie considered holely jeans nice looking expecially on Carly.

"What can't Carly love me like I love her?" Freddie whispered the question aloud. _Why..._

**But She Wears Short Skirts.**

**I Wear T-Shirts.**

**Shes Cheer Captain. **

**And I'm On The Bleachers.**

**Dreaming About The Day **

**Where You Wake Up And Find That Whats Your Looking For **

**Has Been Here The Whole Time.**

A while later in school, Carly and Sam were having what seemed like a heated argument. Freddie took notice of this and decided to easedrop. Could this be the moment he'd been waiting for?

"I don't think this is going to work Sam."

"What?" Sam had a look of disbelief.

"You heard me Sam. Your always in my face about something. I can't take anymore. I'm sorry but I think we should just be friends again."

_Bingo!_

With that Carly walked off in frustration for yet another relationship ended on a less than sweet note. This is what Freddie wanted all along. Now it was time to make Carly realize who is her soulmate.

**If You Could See That I'm The One Who UnderStands.**

**Been Here All Along.**

**So Why Can't You See?**

**You Belong With Me. **

**You Belong With Me. {repeat of line}**

When school ended Carly and Freddie walked home together. Carly told what happened and Freddie explained he overheard. They started to talk about relationships and stuff. Mostly bad ones. It seemed neither could cut a break no matter where they looked. Carly turned her frown into a smile when Freddie made her laugh. Why couldn't she really see that Freddie still felt the same way as Carly did for him?

**Can't You See That I'm The One Who Understands You?**

**Been Here All Along.**

**So Why Can't You See?**

**You Belong With Me.**

**You Belong With Me.**

"Carly I need to tell you something", this was the time for Freddie to act.

"Sure", _please say you love me too._

"I still love you Carly even after you hooked up with Sam. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. If I didn't have you in my life then my life wouldn't be worth living. I just wish you loved me as more than your tech geek friend."

Carly didn't say anything at first. This had been what she wanted all along. Its like cupid shot with his bow and arrow and unleashed love in the air. A smile grew on Carly's face. Finally she said "I love you too Freddie."

"Really?" Freddie stupidly asked.

"Of course and as more than my tech geek buddy" Carly giggled, "You have been there for me even when I didn't deserve it. I love you."

Freddie and Carly leaned in for their first kiss. So loving and tender. This love story was like no other. No one could take that away.

**Have You Ever Thought Just Maybe**

**You Belong With Me.**

**You Belong With Me.**

**_The End_**


End file.
